Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to input/output (I/O) buffer and receiver circuits for integrated circuit (IC) applications and, more particularly, to high reliability complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) I/O driver circuit comprising stacked field effect transistors (FETs) of the same type with voltage control means for preventing a node between the serially connected FETs from charging to a voltage greater than a predetermined voltage.